Winterfreuden
by Narnaith
Summary: Estels Ausflug an einem Wintertag und seine Probleme mit dem Winter


Titel: Winterfreuden

Disclaimer: Tolkien gehört alles, mir nichts und ich verdiene auch kein Geld hiermit.

AN: So, eine kurze Geschichte, die mir in den Sinn kam als ich letzte Woche Eislaufen war. Nicht beta-gelesen. R/R

Estel (Aragorn) ist zum Zeitpunkt der Geschichte etwa acht Jahre alt und lebt mit seiner Mutter nach dem Tod seines Vaters in Bruchtal. Obwohl Tolkien ja nichts dazu sagt gehe ich hier davon aus, dass neben seiner Mutter Elrond und seine Söhne Estels Familie sind.

Nur so am Rande: das nächste Kapitel von „Hoffnung" wird wahrscheinlich nach Weihnachten fertig werden.

Tja, ansonsten frohe Weihnachten ;-)

So, jetzt aber zur Geschichte, viel Spaß dabei.

**Winterfreuden**

Schon kurz nach dem Aufwachen fiel Estel an diesem Wintermorgen auf, dass irgendetwas anders war als sonst. Neugierig setzte sich der Junge auf und sah sich in seinem Zimmer um. Die Wände warfen ein für den Winter ungewöhnlich helles Licht zurück. Das konnte eigentlich nur eines bedeuten!

Mit einem Satz sprang Estel aus seinem Bett, lief zum Fenster und schob den Vorhang zur Seite. Draußen lag die Landschaft unter einer dichten Schneedecke und unablässig rieselte weiterer Schnee vom Himmel. Es schneite zum ersten Mal in diesem Winter!

Estel wandte sich vom Fenster ab und begann hektisch nach seinen Kleidern zu suchen, die er am vorigen Abend wie immer kreuz und quer im Zimmer verteilt hatte. Er fand die Hose schließlich zu einem Haufen zusammengeknüllt in einer Ecke des Zimmers. Als Estel sie vom Boden aufhob um sie anzuziehen bemerkte er überrascht einen harten Gegenstand, der in den Stoff eingewickelt zu sein schien. Er nahm die Hose in beide Hände und schüttelte sie kräftig. Ein kleines Holzschwert kam zum Vorschein, flog in hohem Bogen durch die Luft und krachte schließlich mit lautem Gepolter gegen die Tür. Im ersten Moment hatte Estel keine Ahnung, wie das Spielzeug zu der Hose gekommen war. Doch dann fiel ihm wieder ein, dass er gestern vor dem Schlafengehen noch einen heldenhaften Kampf gegen eine Meute Orks aufgenommen hatte. In Ermangelung an echten Orks hatten jedoch verschiedene Möbel herhalten müssen. Nachdem jedoch zuerst seine Mutter und dann auch noch Elrond, sein adar (Vater) aufgetaucht waren um sich zu erkundigen, woher dieser Lärm kam hatte Estel schließlich als er wieder alleine in seinem Zimmer war nur noch seine Kleider und die Vorhänge in seinem Zimmer traktiert.

Estel ließ das Holzschwert liegen wo es war, zog seine Hose an und machte sich auf die Suche nach seiner Tunika. Er fand das Kleidungsstück schließlich unter seinem Bett ohne sich erklären zu können, wie es da überhaupt hingekommen war. Noch während er sich die Tunika über den Kopf zog verließ er sein Zimmer und machte sich eilig auf den Weg nach unten.

Doch als er am Fuß der Treppe ankam stellte er erstaunt fest, dass die große Eingangshalle von Bruchtal verlassen vor ihm lag. Niemand war zu sehen. Eigentlich hatte der Junge damit gerechnet ein geschäftiges Treiben in der Eingangshalle vorzufinden, wie es morgens immer der Fall war. Doch die Leere in der großen Halle sagte ihm, dass er wohl länger geschlafen hatte als er angenommen hatte, da alle Bewohner von Bruchtal schon ihrer jeweiligen Aufgaben für diesen Tag nachgingen.

Entschlossen machte Estel sich auf den Weg zum Zimmer seiner Mutter. Er hielt sich nicht damit auf erst an die Tür zu klopfen, sondern riss sie gleich auf und stürmte in das Zimmer.

Gilraen, seine Mutter, saß am Fenster und nutzte das in dieser Jahreszeit so knappe Tageslicht aus um ein großes Loch in Estels zweiter Hose zu stopfen.

Als sie ihren Sohn erblickte legte sie die Näharbeit jedoch zur Seite, stand auf und ging ihm entgegen.

"Guten Morgen, Schlafmütze.", begrüßte sie ihren Sohn mit einem Lächeln.

Estel hatte seine Mutter bei beiden Händen ergriffen und zog sie nun zum Fenster hinüber.

"Hast du gesehen? Es hat heute nacht geschneit!"

"Ja, Estel."

"Kommst du mit mir raus? Wir können eine Schneeballschlacht machen."

Doch als Estel das Gesicht seiner Mutter sah erkannte er, dass sie nicht gerade begeistert von seinem Vorschlag war.

"Ich verspreche dir auch, dass ich nicht so fest werfe", erklärte er.

"Ach, Estel, ich muss doch noch deine Hose stopfen. Wenn ich jetzt mit dir rausgehe, dann hast du morgen keine Hose mehr zum anziehen wenn du die da heute wieder schmutzig machst. Und ich glaube, Elrond wird nicht begeistert sein wenn du bei dieser Kälte halb nackt durch Bruchtal läufst", meinte Gilraen und strich ihrem Sohn über das dunkle Haar.

Estel sah enttäuscht nach draußen, wo der dichte Schnee immer noch lockte. Doch dann kam ihm ein neuer Gedanke:

"Na gut, dann frag ich eben Elladan und Elrohir ob sie mit rauswollen."

Aus mittlerweile sechs Jahren Erfahrung wusste der Junge nur zu gut, dass seine beiden elbischen Brüder für nahezu jeden Spaß zu haben waren.

"Ja, ist gut. Aber komm rein wenn du frierst, spätestens aber wenn es dunkel wird", ermahnte Gilraen ihren Sohn obwohl sie wusste, dass Elronds Söhne dafür sorgen würden, dass ihr kleiner Bruder rechtzeitig ins Haus zurückkam.

Estel nickte und verließ das Zimmer genauso schnell wie er es betreten hatte.

Wenige Augenblicke später stand er vor der Tür zu Elrohirs Zimmer. Auch hier betrat er den Raum ohne anzuklopfen.

Elrohir kniete vor einer großen Truhe, die an der Wand stand und kramte darin. Hinter ihm lagen bereits ein großes Schwert, zwei kleine Dolche, mehrere kleine Messer sowie vier Pfeile, unverkennbar elbisch. Aber trotz ihrer hohen Herkunft machten die Waffen den Eindruck als hätten sie verschiedene Ausbesserungen dringend nötig.

Estel bestaunte fasziniert die ausgebreiteten Waffen. Doch bevor er nach einer der dennoch scharfen Klingen greifen konnte hatte Elrohir sich erhoben und sich zwischen Estel und seine Waffen gestellt.

"Na, Estel, auch schon ausgeschlafen?", neckte er seinen kleinen Bruder.

"Es hat endlich geschneit. Komm, wir holen Elladan und dann gehen wir raus. Wir können eine Schneeballschlacht machen!"

"Oh, Estel. Gerne, aber gerade heute hat Adar mich dazu verdonnert meine Waffen in Ordnung zu bringen. Was glaubst du, was er und Glorfindel mit mir machen wenn sie mich im Schnee erwischen. Frag Elladan, er geht sicher mit", meinte Elrohir mit tiefem Bedauern.

Estel wusste, dass es seinem Bruder schwer fallen würde bei diesem Wetter im Haus zu sitzen und seine Waffen auszubessern. Er sah Elrohir an und meinte schließlich: "Weißt du was? Morgen nehmen wir dich dann aber auch mit!"

Damit ließ er Elrohir, der sich wieder stirnrunzelnd seinen Waffen zuwandte alleine und machte sich auf den Weg zu Elladan.

Er öffnete die Tür und stellte überrascht fest, dass das Zimmer leer war. Elrohirs Zwilling war nirgends zu sehen.

Etwas ratlos schloss Estel die Tür wieder und überlegte, was er nun tun sollte. Er beschloss, Elrond zu fragen wo er Elladan finden konnte.

Estel wusste, dass Elrond morgens meistens in seinem Arbeitszimmer zu finden war.

Vor Elronds Arbeitszimmer angekommen hielt er jedoch kurz inne. Hier traute er sich nicht den Raum zu betreten ohne vorher angeklopft zu haben.

Er hob die rechte Hand und pochte vorsichtig an das dunkle Holz. Wenige Augenblicke später ertönte von innen "Herein!"

Estel trat ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

"Ach, Estel, du bist es. Warte einen Moment", bat Elrond, der an einem Tisch saß und etwas schrieb.

Estel machte zwei Schritte in den Raum hinein und blieb schließlich stehen.

Nur kurze Zeit später legte Elrond die Feder beiseite und sah seinen Pflegesohn an.

"Also, was möchtest du?", fragte er.

"Adar, ich möchte dich nur fragen ob du weißt, wo ich Elladan finden kann."

"Elladan ist heute morgen schon früh mit einer Patrouille aufgebrochen. Sie werden vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit nicht zurücksein.

Ich kann mir denken, dass du mit Elladan in den Schnee wolltest. Nun, warum gehst du heute nicht alleine raus?", fügte Elrond hinzu als er Estel die Enttäuschung ansah.

Im Nu vergaß Estel seine Enttäuschung. Das war das erste Mal, dass Elrond seinem Pflegesohn ausdrücklich erlaubte ohne seine beiden Brüder das haus zu verlassen.

Doch Elrond wusste, dass im Moment keine Gefahr vom Dunklen Herrscher für Estel drohte.

"Du meinst, ich darf wirklich ganz alleine raus?" fragte Estel nach.

"Ja, das meine ich. Aber Estel", fügte er hinzu, als er sah, dass der Junge sich bereits umgewandt hatte und auf dem Weg zur Tür war; "zieh dir was warmes an. Und vor allem bleib in der Nähe vom Haus."

Estel nickte nur.

Schnell lief er zurück in sein Zimmer, griff nach seinem Umhang und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen.

---------

Mit großen Schritten lief Estel durch den hohen Schnee. Er wollte so wenig wie möglich die makellose weiße Schneedecke zerstören.

Doch schon bald wurde es dem Jungen zu langweilig einfach nur durch den Schnee zu stapfen. Er blieb stehen und sah sich nach einer sinnvollen Beschäftigung um. Dabei blieb sein Blick an einem der zahlreichen Standbilder hängen, wie sie überall in Bruchtal zu finden waren. Bei diesem Anblick kam Estel eine Idee. Er würde genau so eine Figur für seine Mutter und seinen adar aus Schnee bauen.

Sofort begann er mit seiner Arbeit. Doch nachdem die Schneefigur zum dritten Mal nur knapp über dem Boden abgeknickt und umgestürzt war hielt er inne. So ging es nicht.

Nach einigem Überlegen kam er zu dem Entschluss, statt der filigranen Nachbildung doch lieber eine ganz eigene Figur zu bauen.

Estel dachte daran, wie er im letzten Winter zusammen mit seinen Brüdern einen großen Schneemann gebaut hatte. Diesmal würde er ganz alleine einen solchen Schneemann bauen.

Kurze Zeit später stand ein fertiger Schneemann vor dem Jungen. Estel war zufrieden mit sich. Der Schneemann war zwar bei weitem nicht so groß wie der, den er im letzten Winter zusammen mit Elladan und Elrohir gebaut hatte, aber schließlich war Estel ja auch wesentlich kleiner als die beiden Elben.

Ein Blick zum Himmel sagte Estel, dass ihm noch einige Zeit bleiben würde bis es dunkel wurde und er wieder nach drinnen musste. Estel war fest entschlossen, diese Zeit auch voll auszunutzen.

Noch während er sich nach einer neuen Betätigung umsah kam ihm ein neuer Gedanke.

In etwa einer Meile Entfernung zum Haus lag ein kleiner See. Estel machte sich ohne zu zögern auf den Weg zu diesem See. Er wollte nachsehen, ob das Wasser hier schon gefroren war und schließlich war der See ja auch nicht so weit vom Haus entfernt.

Auch auf dem Weg zum See ging Estel mit so großen Schritten wie möglich durch den frischen Schnee.

Ein weißes Glitzern verriet ihm schon aus einiger Entfernung, dass sich tatsächlich Eis auf dem kleinen See gebildet hatte. Estel beschleunigte seine Schritte und achtete auch nicht mehr darauf, einen großen Abstand zwischen den einzelnen Fußstapfen einzuhalten.

Nach wenigen Augenblicken stand er am Ufer des zugefrorenen Sees. Verlockend lag die Eisfläche vor ihm.

Elrond hatte ihn zwar davor gewarnt, dünnes Eis zu betreten, aber schließlich war es ja schon seit einigen Tagen kalt. Diese Kälte musste doch sicher ausreichen um das Eis dick genug zu machen.

Vorsichtig setzte Estel einen Fuß auf die Eisfläche. Nichts passierte. Ermutigt machte er einen weiteren Schritt. Das Eis trug ihn tatsächlich.

Vollends versichert, dass das Eis wirklich dick genug war vergaß er die Ermahnung, nahm Anlauf und schlitterte über das Eis. Mit Stolz stellte er fest, dass es ihm dieses Jahr wesentlich leichter fiel das Gleichgewicht zu behalten. Morgen musste er das unbedingt Elladan und Elrohir zeigen. Die beiden hatten ihn im letzten Winter ständig damit aufgezogen, dass er meistens kaum nachdem er das Eis betreten hatte auch schon auf dem Rücken lag. Er nahm erneut Anlauf.

Ganz vertieft in sein Spiel bemerkte Estel nicht, dass er immer weiter in die Mitte des Sees geriet. Er wusste auch nichts davon, dass die Eisdecke, auf der er sich bewegte mit jedem Schritt dünner wurde.

Er war gerade wieder zum Stehen gekommen, als plötzlich ein lautes Knacken unter seinen Füßen ertönte.

Erschrocken sah Estel nach unten.

Einen Moment später fand er sich im Wasser wieder. Die Eiseskälte , die ihn plötzlich umfing, ließ ihn zusammenfahren. Panisch kämpfte er sich wieder an die Oberfläche. Glücklicherweise hatten Elladan und Elrohir ihm schon früh das Schwimmen beigebracht.

Mit beiden Händen packte er die Eiskante und versuchte sich auf das Eis zu schieben. Aber immer wieder brach das Eis und er fiel zurück in das eiskalte Wasser.

Plötzlich wusste er, dass er schon bald tot sein würde wenn es ihm nicht gelang, aus dem Wasser herauszukommen. Erneut versuchte er, sich auf die Eisdecke zu schieben. Doch auch diesmal brach das Eis.

--------------

"Adar, hast du Estel irgendwo gesehen? Gilraen sucht ihn."

"Ja, er ist draußen. Ich habe ihm erlaubt, alleine raus zu gehen. Ich habe ihm gesagt, er soll in der Nähe des Hauses bleiben", erklärte Elrond seinem Sohn.

Elladan runzelte die Stirn. "Ich kam gerade erst zurück, aber draußen habe ich Estel nirgends gesehen", meinte er.

Bei diesen Worten hatte Elrond sich bereits erhoben. Er hatte das untrügliche Gefühl, dass sie sich besser sofort auf die Suche nach dem Jungen machen sollten.

"Sag Gilraen, dass sie hier im Haus weiter suchen soll. Vielleicht ist er reingekommen weil ihm kalt war. Dann hol Elrohir. Ihr sucht draußen nach Estel, ich muss mit Glorfindel sprechen. Vielleicht hat er Estel ja gesehen."

Elladan hatte sich schon zur Tür gewandt. Doch bevor er den Raum verließ sah er seinen Vater an.

"Glaubst du, dass Estel etwas passiert ist?", fragte er.

"Ich weiß es nicht, aber mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass wir ihn so schnell wie möglich finden sollten."

Elladan verlor keine weiteren Worte mehr und machte sich auf den Weg zu Gilraen und Elrohir.

Kurze Zeit später erreichten die Zwillinge die kleine Wiese vor dem Haus, wo Estel seinen Schneemann gebaut hatte.

Wenige Augenblicke später entdeckte Elrohir die Fußspuren im Schnee. Die Abdrücke waren inzwischen schon wieder von neuem Schnee bedeckt und kaum noch sichtbar.

"Hier, das könnten Estels Spuren sein. Ich wüsste jedenfalls nicht, wer hier sonst so kleine Füße haben sollte", meinte Elrohir mit einem Grinsen.

"Ja, und die Spuren führen genau zu dem See!", fügte Elladan hinzu.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu wechseln folgten die beiden Elben der Spur zu dem kleinen See hinunter.

Sie waren kaum um die letzte Ecke gebogen, als schon das charakteristische Knacken von brechendem Eis an ihre Ohren drang.

"Ich glaube, wir haben Estel gefunden", stellte Elrohir fest, doch die Angst um seinen Bruder war seiner Stimme anzuhören. Die beiden konnten sich lebhaft vorstellen, was oder wer genau das Eis zum Brechen gebracht hatte.

Am Ufer des zugefrorenen Sees angekommen mussten sie feststellen, dass sie mit ihrer Befürchtung recht hatten. In der Mitte des Sees war das Eis gebrochen und in dem Eiskalten Wasser kämpfte Estel immer noch darum, aus dem Wasser zu kommen.

"Estel, wir sind da. Wir holen dich gleich da raus!", versuchte Elrohir seinen Bruder zu beruhigen.

Mit unendlich großer Erleichterung erkannte Estel seine Brüder.

"Elladan, Elrohir, beeilt euch, ich kann nicht mehr! Mir ist so kalt!", schrie Estel seinen Brüdern zu.

Elladan musterte zweifelhaft die Eisfläche. "Hier vorne ist das Eis dick genug, aber in der Mitte ist es zu dünn. Es wird uns auf keinen Fall tragen, und es bringt ja niemandem etwas, wenn wir auch noch im Wasser landen." Mit diesen Worten ergriff Elladan einen langen abgestorbenen Ast, der über ihm in einem Baum hin und zog kräftig daran bis er den Ast schließlich in der Hand hielt. Er wandte sich wieder an seinen Zwilling: "Ich hole Estel da raus. Geh du zurück und sag adar bescheid, dass Estel im Eis eingebrochen ist."

Noch bevor Elladan seinen Satz beendet hatte, hatte Elrohir bereits kehrt gemacht und lief den Weg zum Haus zurück.

Elladan machte einen vorsichtigen Schritt auf das Eis. Langsam tastete er sich voran und schätzte ab, wie weit er noch gehen konnte. Ein vernehmliches Knacken sagte ihm bald, dass er auf keinen Fall näher an Estel heran kommen konnte.

Elladan legte sich flach auf das Eis, die rechte Hand mit dem Ast weit ausgestreckt. Langsam und vorsichtig schob er sich vorwärts.

"Estel, ich bin da. Ich hol dich raus. Greif den Ast mit beiden Händen", wies er den Jungen an.

"Ich kann nicht, ich kann mich kaum noch bewegen."

"Doch, Estel, du kannst das. Jetzt greif nach dem Ast", beschwor Elladan seinen Bruder.

Estel nahm seine letzten Kraftreserven zusammen und griff nach dem Ast. Erst nach dem vierten Versuch bekam er ihn schließlich zu packen.

"Gut Estel. Halt dich fest, ich zieh dich jetzt auf das Eis", erklärte Elladan und schob sich vorsichtig wieder zurück auf die dickere Eisdecke.

Estel kam es so vor als dauerte es eine Ewigkeit bis er endlich nass bis auf die Haut und durchgefroren auf dem Eis lag.

Elladan nahm den zitternden Jungen in seine Arme und brachte ihn zum Ufer zurück. Dort angekommen nahm er seinen eigenen Umhang ab und wickelte Estel darin ein. Dabei musterte er ihn besorgt. Estels Lippen hatten eine bläuliche Färbung angenommen, während sein Gesicht beinahe schon leichenblass war.

"So, Estel. Ich bring dich zurück nach drinnen."

"Elladan, mir ist so kalt, und ich bin so müde", jammerte Estel

"Du darfst jetzt nicht schlafen. Hast du gehört, du musst versuchen wach zu bleiben." Er nahm ihn wieder auf den Arm und ging mit ihm den Weg zurück zum Haus. Doch schon auf halbem Weg kamen ihnen Elrohir und Elrond entgegen.

"Wie geht es ihm?", fragte Elrohir schon von weitem.

"Er ist unterkühlt. Wir sollten ihn so schnell wie möglich ins Warme bringen."

Elrond hatte Elladan und Estel inzwischen erreicht und vorsichtig Estels Temperatur gefühlt.

"Du hast Recht, wir sollten keine Zeit verlieren", meinte er schließlich.

Auch im Haus ließ Estels Zittern nicht nach.

Auf Elronds Anweisung war Estels Zimmer tüchtig aufgeheizt worden. Gilraen wartete bereits besorgt im Zimmer ihres Sohnes, als die Elben den Raum betraten und Elladan Estel auf sein Bett legte. Vorsichtig zog sie ihm die nassen Kleider aus.

Allmählich spürte Estel, wie die Wärme in seinen Körper zurückkehrte und das Zittern endlich nachließ. Im Gegenzug wuchs allerdings die Müdigkeit.

Mit kleinen Augen sah er zum Fenster hinüber.

"Hoffentlich bleibt der Schnee noch eine Weile liegen", waren seine letzten Worte bevor er einschlief.


End file.
